disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Grounded
"Grounded" is the eleventh episode of the Disney XD series Tron: Uprising. It premiered December 3, 2012. Plot Running from a group of Red Guards and a Light Chopper, a program flees to avoid detainment for ignoring curfew. The guards surround her and, with the touch of his staff to the ground, the ground around her collapses. She, along with other programs disregarding curfew, are loaded into Recognizers destined for the games. However, before the transport vehicles are able to leave, the Renegade appears, fights the guards, and disarms one, causing a gaping hole to swallow his opponents. He frees the trapped programs and tells them to tell their friends. An enraged Tesler hears the claims of one of his men who says that Tron lives. Using his upgraded hands, Tesler derezzes the guard by squeezing his head. Beck, Mara, and Zed wait their turn to play on the courts in Argon Square but soon a Recognizer lands and gives the citizens of Argon City an address in which he promises to relinquish the curfew but only if the renegade turns himself in. Beck tells Tron, who is standing in the healing chamber, that he has no choice but to show up at the appointed time to maintain the safety of the programs. Beck heads off to Able's garage in order to ask for time off. Paige angrily infiltrates Pavel's lab, where he is busy upgrading General Tesler's hands to an even greater extreme. Tesler promises to make the renegade die "a magnificent death." On his way to talk to Able, Beck bumps into his boss, who is unhappy with Beck's work habits. He grounds him for the foreseeable future to do work around the garage, much to Beck's dismay. He makes him aid Zed in the fixing of a Light vehicle. Zed is excited about the renegade's surrender but Mara is quite the opposite. As soon as Zed leaves Beck alone, Beck retreats to the locker room and looks contemplatively at the white renegade disc but is noticed by Able. Claiming he only came to retrieve his wrench, Beck begrudgingly returns to work at the insistence of his somewhat angry boss. Everyone in the garage goes to Argon Square to witness the renegade relinquish himself to Tesler. Able leaves Link in charge of the garage and Beck. Paige asks the general if she can deal with the renegade, but Tesler insists on stopping his enemy himself. While trying to sneak out of the garage, Beck is confronted by Link who says he won't stop Beck but will tell Able that he left. However, Link says he does not blame his friend for wanting to see Tron, whom he has seen in action, because this may be the last chance. Tesler addresses the gathered programs again telling them the renegade does not really care for them. Beck in his white light jet crashes through the screen. At Beck's insistence, the prisoners are freed but Tesler wants to still battle the renegade. The guards cause an arena to appear below the ground where Tesler and Beck fight. The general quickly gains the upper hand using his upgraded hands, holding Beck against a wall. He extends his arm across the arena, but just before Beck is derezzed, a program wearing a helmet and riding a Light Cycle cuts through Tesler's arm with his disc, freeing Beck. Tesler flees, as does the mysterious aid who rescued Beck. Tron convinces Beck that this was a victory. He encouraged the programs be his boldness. Beck thanks Tron for saving him but Tron is unaware of what he means since he was in the Outlands the whole time. Zed apologizes to Mara for doubting the renegade. Beck shows back up to the garage, where he knows he will be in major trouble. Upon seeing Beck, Able calls him into his office but instead of punishing him, he asks how Beck became the renegade. Beck then realizes that it was his boss who saved him at the rally in Argon Square. Able tells Beck that they have a lot to talk about, when he is ready to open up. Category:Television episodes Category:Tron: Uprising episodes